johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
ALTTPG: Chapter 3~The Quest for The Master Sword (Part 2)
With the Pendant of Courage, Link must venture to find the second: The Pendant of Power, which is in the Desert far to the west. He must survive the heat the dangers of the Desert of Mystery. Hyrule (Click for full image) As you exit the Eastern palace, go back to Sahasrahla's hideout, and he'll give you the Pegasus Boots. 1. Head west to south of Kakariko Village and go into the Library and use the dash to run into a bookcase which will cause the Book of Mudora to fall, allowing you to obtain it. 2. Head east to Lake Hylia and use a bomb to blow up the cliff at Marker #2 and open a chest containing the Ice Rod. 3. Head west to the Desert of Mystery and use the Book of Mudora to open the way to the Desert Palace. Optional 1: Enter the cave with the yellow marker (by using a bomb) and defeat the Moldorms inside (Bombs are preferable) the man in the other room will give you 300 Rupees. Desert Palace In this palace you'll have to face enemies that will either try to draw you in as well as Beamos that shoot death rays that can't be blocked. You also need the Power Glove in the Main part of the Palace in order to reach the second part of this dungeon. (Main Palace) (Click for full image) (Back Palace) (Click for full image) 1. Head north and into the small room with a Beamos inside, dash into the upper left torch to make a Key fall to the ground. 2. In this room, open the chest that contains the Map. 3. Head east and open the locked door into the next room, defeat the stringy enemies to make the door to the next room open, open the chest that contains the Compass. 4. You'll find 2 moving enemies that will shoot marbles at you, avoid the marbles and open the chest that contains the Master Key. 5. Head west and into the big chest room which has the Power Gloves inside. 6. With the Power Gloves, venture outside. While you're outside, head north and pull up a white stone to head into the back part of the palace. 7. Avoid the Beamos death rays and push the middle stone on the right to open the door. 8. Here, you'll find killer floor tiles that will rise up from the floor and fly in your direction, lift up the pot in the lower left corner of the room and use it to proceed to the second floor of the palace. 9. Here defeat the stringy enemies to open the door and head east. In the next room lift up the third pot to the right to find a small key, use it to open the door and into the next killer tile room, lift up the pot in the upper right corner to find another small key. 10. In this room, defeat the Red Cyclops enemy. Then use the Lantern to light the four torches which makes a room pull back and reveal the boss room door. Lanmolas This boss consists of 3 sand worm-like enemies that will pop out of the ground and move in a wave pattern (distance varies) and throw rocks out as they pop from the ground. The key to this boss fight is to minimize yourself the times you get hit as the rocks can be at times hard to avoid. But as you hit one Lanmola it'll push you back somewhat. You can use the Whirling Blade technique to ensure you hit more than one Lanmola and reduce your chances of getting hit by a rock. As you defeat 2 Lanmolas, the last one will throw out more rocks, so be careful. The Ice Rod can also work, but it also uses a lot of Magic, make sure you have Green potion before you use that item.